Theft of a Heart
by MLPhoenix
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, but this is a rukato. That's all. You just need to read the fic to find out more!!
1. Just another art theft

THEFT OF A HEART

ML: I haven't written for a while, but here's story number 27!  The coupling is rukato, that I can tell you, but you have to read the fic.  

Takato: So, what's the plot?  
  
ML: Well, I can't tell you.  It'll spoil the story.  Anyway, "I don't own Digimon, the only things I do own are Chief Saki and 

        Eric."  That's all I have to say.

Rika: Good that you don't.  I mean, if you did, then what would you do, we won't know.

ML: Anyway, here's the story.

Shinjuku Museum of Contemporary Art, the time: 12 midnight.  The museum had been closed for 5 hours, and the guards were getting ready for the graveyard shift.  Little did they know that this shift wasn't going to be like any other shift that they had.  Reasons weren't known, until tonight.  They were talking about the security, obviously, and they thought the system would be the best.  Boy, were they dead wrong.

A young man, no younger or older than the age of 21, was repelling down from a plane in the cold night.  He opened his chute, and landed softly on the roof with a soft "thump".  The guards heard it, but dismissed it, thinking it was the wind.  The jumper said, "Henry, I'm in.  Over."  Henry replied back with, "I got your position, Takato.  You know what to do.  Over,"  Takato said, "I know.  Tell Kazu and Kenta to be ready.  Over"  Henry replied back with, "On it.  Over and out."  As soon as the transmission ended, Takato attached a special silencer to a rope gun, and cut a hole in one of the glass panes of the roof.  He then aimed, and fired.  The gun fired off a rope with a grappling hook at end.  It hit it's intended target: A secure door frame.  Takato then shimmied down the rope and when he was near the floor, he let go, and walked in.  He found his target, a painting that had been recently acquired by the museum.  He then lifted the frame, took out the painting, and rolled it up.  He went all over the museum, doing the same thing to four more paintings.  After that, he put a card, that had an interlocking TM.  His trademark.  

Work done, he left, but one guard saw the paintings, and hit the alarm.  Takato ran for the exit, but that was blocked.  The guard confronted Takato, but he managed to slip, slide out of the guard's site, fire a smoke bomb, and run out of the building via one of the doors.  He then said, "Kazu, ready the car."  Kazu said, "You got it."  The car came in, picked up the thief, and it went faster before the cops could get to the museum.  Meanwhile, the smoke cleared, and the guards awoke, leaving them thinking, "Who was that?"  

            The next morning, the cops were all over the museum, looking for clues.  The guards were being interrogated by the police.  One officer said, "The thief had brown hair, and brown eyes.  It was a he."  The cops wrote down all the info.  "Hmm.  That must be Takato Matsuki.  He's been wanted by the cops for years for the same crime."  Said Eric, who was another cop.  He continued, "We'll be off."  The cops then left.  

            Shinjuku police station, that same morning.  Time: 12:30.  A lone figure enters the shooting range.  The figure is that of Officer Rika Nonaka.  She puts on the ear protection, and begins firing on the target.  It hits bull's-eye.  After a few minutes, the chief says, "Nonaka!  Come into my office.  We have a few things to discuss."  Rika then put everything away, and went into the chief's office.  Rika asks, "So, what is it?"  The chief gives a sigh, and says, "Truth is, you've had three years in the department, and you're still our best officer.  We don't get to many former museum guards in here."   Rika said, "What's this got to do with me?"  Chief Saki said, "Well, it's that Matsuki guy again.  He's been pulling off thefts for god-knows-how-long, and we need this guy in jail.  Now.  I've got an assignment for you."  Rika then looked at him intently, "What is it?"  She asked.  The chief said, "I want you to go under.  Go to Matsuki's house and pose as a thief.  No one will know but me.  If anything happens, or if I bring anyone else, you'll be the first to know.  Any questions?"  Rika was silent.  The chief continued, "You can keep your gun and your radio.  The clothes are in your locker.  I put them there this morning.  However, I'm going to need your badge."  Rika said, "Okay."  She then placed her badge on the chief's desk, left, changed, and went for the unmarked cop car.  She then drove to Takato's house.  

END CHAPTER 1

            So, what y'all think?  R&R!!


	2. First meeting... and Training

THEFT OF A HEART

Chapter 2 – First meeting… and training 

ML: All right.  Here's chapter 2 of "Theft of a Heart."    
  
Henry: So, what happened last time?    
  
ML: Takato, who's in the role of the thief, has stolen a painting from the museum, and while an investigation was going on, the 

        chief of the SPD (Shinjuku Police Department) calls in Rika, and the next thing you know, the chief decides to have Rika 

        go undercover to try and lure Takato.

Henry: Isn't that the same as that movie, "Entrapment"?

ML: Well, I am making a few modifications.  I don't want to get sued, now do I?  
  
Takato: No.

ML: Good.  Anyway, here is the disclaimer: "I don't own Digimon in any way, shape or form."  There.  That's said, ENJOY CHAPTER 2!!

            It was about 7 P.M. when Rika stopped in front of Takato's house.  She thought to herself, "So this is where Japan's most wanted art thief lives.  Nice house."  The house was big, although not the size of a mansion, but nice nonetheless. She went up the front door, and knocked.  She hoped that Takato wouldn't reject her on the spot.  But then again, if this didn't work, one of two things could happen: one, Takato would find out Rika was actually a cop, or two, Takato would force her out.  

            Takato was watching the news when he heard the door.  He said, "Hold your horses, I'm coming."  He opened the door to see Rika, and he said, "Hi.  I don't believe we met.  I'm Takato Matsuki."  Rika said, "I know.  I've read the papers.  I'm Rika Nonaka, by the way."  The two shook, and Takato let Rika in the house.  She said, "Nice house."  Takato said, "Thanks.  It was my grandfather's.  He told me to make this my home when he died."  Rika said, "I'm sorry, Takato."  Takato said, "It's not you."  He then continued, "Why are you here?"  Rika then said, "I heard you need a helper."  Takato replied, "Who do you think you are?"  Rika replied back with, "I'm a thief."  

            Takato laughed, and said, "You?  A thief?  Don't make me laugh."  Rika said, "I know I'm a girl, but I'm very deceiving.  I did steal a few paintings a while back."  Takato said, "Oh.  So, does that make you an art thief?  What about jewelry?"  Rika replied back with, "Yeah.  I did jewelry as well."  Takato was then convinced.  "OK.  You got the job."  Rika said, "OK.  What's the catch?"  Takato said, "You start in 2 weeks, so we'll have to train you in advance.  The Kyoto museum is going to unveil a new painting in those two weeks' time, and after the unveiling, you're going to help me steal it.  The security measures include a laser grid,  heat sensors, sound sensors and about 4-5 guards.   Now, we can start training, but you should go get your stuff first."  Rika said, "You're right.  I should."  She went back into her car, and drove back to her place.  She then grabbed some clothes for the next four weeks, her cell, and her two way radio.  

            Meanwhile, back at Takato's, Henry said, "Man, that girl sure got you hooked in a hurry."  Takato said, "I know, but she'll do good."  Henry fired back with, "You don't know that girl for ####, man."  Takato replied back, "There was a time I didn't know you."  Henry said, "That was in high school!"  Takato just laughed, and in a few minutes, Rika was back with her stuff.  It was late, so they decided to start tomorrow.

            The next morning, Rika was up early.  Takato said, "Oh good.  You're up early.  We'll have breakfast, then we start the training."  Rika readily agreed.  After the breakfast, Takato set up the simulated room where the painting was going to be, while Rika, in full sweat suit, warmed up via stretching. After Takato was done setting up, he explained, "Remember, you can't be too loud, and you got to try and keep your temperature down.  If you're too loud, or your body heat gets out of hand, the alarm sounds.  If you break the laser beams, which will be invisible in the real room, the alarm will sound.  Ready?"  Rika said, "Yeah."  Takato then replied, "Let's see what you can do."  

            Rika then went down, and avoided the first beam, which was simulated by a red string, went on the tips of her toes and avoided the second beam.  After that, she stretched out her left leg, and avoided the third beam.  After that, she avoided the fourth beam via a mini-back flip.  But her leg caught the rope.  Takato saw that, and said, "Okay, so that was your first time.  Even though your temperature was minimal and you didn't make a peep, we'll try again."  The second time, Rika did the same moves, but she discarded the back flip.  Instead, she crawled under the fourth string, and basically repeated the same moves for the next 6 strings.  She then saw the painting, lifted the frame, and removed the simulated painting.  Takato was enraptured by her movements, and that was when he was thinking, [She's got a nice body.  Why am I thinking like that?  This is just a business relationship.]  He then saw Rika grabbing the painting.  He said, "Very good, Rika.  We should try that again."  Rika said, "I grabbed the painting, but if you want me to get more practice, I'll go again."  She repeated the same moves, and she got the same results.  Takato was impressed.  

            For the next two weeks, it was the same practice, combined with a few bits of running, and swimming in the nearby pool, and at the pool, while Takato was doing a few laps of the pool, Rika thought, [He sure has a nice body to go along with that attitude.  How did that get into my head?]  She dismissed that thought.  Takato was thinking the same thing, but he dismissed it as quickly as Rika dismissed her thought.  Was this going to make this assignment more difficult?  

            Before the night of the unveiling, after dinner, Takato and Henry were talking.  Takato said, "I don't know what got into my head.  I think she's pretty cool."  Henry said, "Now, Takato, don't go over your head here."  Takato said, "I know what's at stake here.  It's not like I haven't pulled off a big theft before."  Henry said, "I don't know.  About Rika, I know you think about her everyday now."  Takato said, "What?"  Henry fired back with, "I think you're in love with her."  Takato said, "No way.  It's just business."  Henry said, "Sure, loverboy."  

            Rika then came in, and said, "Takato, you wanted to talk to me?"  Takato said, "Rika, I have a bit of something for you.  You're going to wear it at the unveiling."  She said, "Okay."  Takato continued, "Since the party is going to have a formal dress code, I went and found the classiest thing I can find."  Takato gave her a box, and Rika opened it.  It was a red, sequined dress.  She said, "Looks good.  I wonder how I look with it on."  Takato said, "Only one way to find out."  Rika then slipped the dress on in her room, and took off her ponytail holder.  Takato said, "Brilliant."  Rika said, "Really?  I thought you were thinking that I would look horrible, because I don't really like dresses."  Takato said, "No.  I meant it."  He then kissed Rika on the cheek.  She thought, [Why the cheek?  I wanted the lips.  Am I… falling in love?]  Takato thought to himself, [Why did you do that?  That's going to complicate things.  Am I… in love with her?]  

Davis: Now this complicates things.  Will these thoughts make this job more difficult?  Find out in chapter 3!  

ML: Don't forget to R&R!!  


	3. Unveiling... and theft

THEFT OF A HEART 

  
Chapter 3 – Unveiling… and theft

ML: Here's chapter 3 of the new digimon story!

Takato: You didn't forget about us.  Cool.

ML: I said I was going to take a temporary break.  

Rika: Well, I didn't expect it to last one story. Anyway, (Faces audience) Last time, I met Takato, and I used my cover as a 

          thief for hire, I managed to get in.  He then tells me about this painting that was going to be unveiled at Kyoto.  Then,

          after that, we started to train, and during those two weeks, a new attraction sprung up.  (faces ML) Now, I still 

          can't believe that that holiday from digimon stories lasted one story, and that was it.

ML: Expect the unexpected, Rika.  By the way, here's the disclaimer: "I don't own Digimon or the characters, because they 

are owned by Toei, Bandai and Fox Kids!  I also don't own the Calvin Klein or the Hugo Boss companies.  He does own himself, and himself only."  That's all.  ROLL THE NEWEST CHAPTER!!

Before the day of the unveiling, Takato had slipped another invite to the unveiling in the pocket in Rika's gown.  Also, he went to Kyoto and switched guest lists so that he could be in the party, and no one would ever know that instead of "Takato Matsuki, Curator and art consultant, Shinjuku Museum of Contemporary Art" was really "Takato Matsuki, notorious art thief."  After that was done, he was back in Shinjuku before anybody was the wiser.      

It was 3 P.M. the day of the unveiling when Takato briefed his team.  "OK, when the lights go down, and all the security measures are up, that's when we go."  He explained.  "I'll be spotting along with Henry, and as we all know, Rika, you'll pull off the theft.  Now, before all this, wait for me in the west wing of the museum.  I'll be giving you one of my calling cards.  After you steal the painting, you pin the calling card on where the painting is."  He continued.  "Kazu, Kenta?"  The two friends' heads popped up from what slumber they were in.  Kazu said, "Yeah?"  Takato explained, "Now, you two will be in charge of transport.  When Rika calls for the transport, I expect you guys to be there to take her to safety."  The two said, "Yeah."  But in a tone that Takato never heard before.  Could they be thinking of betraying him?  
  


            After briefing, Rika went downstairs to stretch and warm up.  Takato was watching with interest.  Rika was oblivious to his presence, but got wind of it when she smelled Takato's cologne.  CK Eternity (AN: My favorite cologne).  She said, "Takato, what are you doing here?"  He said, "Just thinking."  About what?  He smiled and replied, "Nothing.  Come on, let's go."  Rika said, "Well, I'm done stretching, anyway."  

            After a quick dinner at 5 P.M., Rika and Takato went into their respective rooms to change into their evening wear.  Rika came out first.  She was wearing the gown that Takato gave her, with a sparking pearl necklace and her hair was without the ponytail holder that she normally wore, so she would let it hang down.  Takato was wearing a crisp, Hugo Boss tux.  He checked his jacket, and pulled out an invitation.  It was to the Kyoto museum.  Rika looked at Takato, and thought, (He sure looks nice in that tuxedo.  What am I thinking?)  Henry, Kazu and Kenta came down later.  After a few last-minute preps, and one more drop of CK Eternity on his jaw, Takato said, "We're ready."  

            The trip took two hours, but the crew made it.  Takato then told Kazu and Kenta after they were dropped off at the front gate, "You guys wait here.  Rika will call you guys over her radio to tell you to be ready to get her out."  Henry stood ready with a van that had a lot of techno gear, and layouts of the place.  Takato told Henry, "Ok, turn on the equipment, and be ready."  Henry said, "Right-o."  He turned on the gear while Takato and Rika placed sub-vocal receivers in their ear canals.  Henry switched to vocal, and then gave the two the thumbs-up, meaning, "OK, you're ready.  Go."  

            The two went through the gate, and into the museum.  The guard said, "Do you have an invite?"  Rika checked the pocket of her dress, and sure enough, there was the invite that Takato snuck in to Rika's pocket the night before.  Takato just took out his, and the guard checked.  "Takato Matsuki, curator and art consultant, Shinjuku Museum of Contemporary Art, Rika Nonaka, assistant curator and assistant art consultant, Shinjuku Museum of Contemporary Art."  He then checked the list.  He said, "Yep. You two are on the list.  You're in."  The guard then stepped aside, and the two went in.  Rika said, "How did you that?" Takato said, "I went to the museum the night before, and switched guest lists."  She said, "Very clever, Mr. Matsuki."  She then mumbled, "Henry, I'm going to the west wing."  Henry said, "I got your position, Rika."  She then waited.  

            Takato looked around, and saw a familiar face.  "ML!  Nice to see you here."  ML was one of the art buyers at the museum.  Even though the guy was like Heero Yuy (You know, from Gundam Wing?) sometimes when it came to heart and brain patterns, he had a heart of gold, since he was married to another art buyer at the museum, Jolene Matheson.  (The name Jolene Sound familiar?)  He said, "Hey Takato.  You heard about this?"  Takato said, "Yeah.  Boss gave me an invite to check this out."  ML was like, "Cool."  Henry's voice came on, and said, "Rika's in the west wing now.  You know what to do."  

            Takato said, "I gotta get going.  Business."  ML said, "All right, man.  We'll talk."  The two split up, ML going to his wife, and Takato going to the west wing.  Rika then said, "Took you long enough."  Takato said, "Quiet.  We don't want anyone here to know this is a cover.  Here."  He handed Rika that infamous calling card, the one with the interlocking TM, and on the inside, it said, "Sorry about this.  A thief's got to do what a thief has to do.  Signed, Takato Matsuki."  Rika then slipped the card in the pocket of her gown, and the two went back into the main wing, where the painting was going to be unveiled.  The curator then said, "This painting will be the centerpiece of this whole museum."  The sheet then dropped, and they all had a good look at it.  After that, Takato said, "Care to dance, my lady?"  Rika said, laughing, "Sure, my lord."  The two began to slow dance.

            A few hours later, Takato and Rika went over to the white van that Henry was in, and grabbed two bags.  The bags were for use to change.  The two then went into the rest rooms to change.  Takato was in a black jumpsuit, while Rika was in the same jumpsuit, except hers was form-fitting.  The two then escaped via the window, with the bags and formal gear in both hands.  After that, they met in one corner of the museum, and threw the clothes into the bag.  After that, they went into Henry's van again.  Takato opened a compartment, and saw the tools.  He then chose a cold tube, and gave it to Rika, who placed it on the left side of her suit.  Then, he chose a box of explosive charges and took them out.  Then, he gave them to Rika.  Henry explained, "Kazu and Kenta have dug a hole right behind the museum.  Use it to enter.  When you're below the main wing, Takato will tell you.  That's when you do it."  Rika said, "Got it."  She then went behind the museum, saw the hole, turned on her head-lamp and entered.  

Takato said, "Go left."  She went left.  He then said, "Keep going straight until the next turn."  She did that.  After that, she heard,  "Go right, then left, then straight."  She did that too.  Takato then said, "Ok.  You're there.  Now, place three charges on the left side, three on the right, two on top, two on the bottom."  She did exactly what Takato said.  Takato then said, "Now, activate the charges, and run.  There's a pillar on the left side.  Hide there.  She turned on each of the charges, and ran to the pillar.  In the van, Takato pushed a button marked "Fire" on a remote detonator that had come with the charges, and all ten blew up.  Rika said, "All the charges blown up?"  Takato said, "Yeah.  Wait.  I'm coming up.  This may be a bit too short for you."  Takato then picked up a smoke bomb, left the van, and into the hole.  Left, straight, right, left, straight.  He met up with Rika, and said, "Here, I'll give you a boost."  He did just that.

Rika then was in.  Takato said, "Straight 1."  She went straight via shimmying under one beam.  After that, he said, "Right 1."  Rika then Stretched one leg, and went right.  She avoided the beam.  After that, Takato said, "Straight 1."  She went straight again, only this time, she stretched out one leg, and walked over the one beam.  In the van, Henry checked Rika's body temperature, which was steadily rising.  Henry said, "Takato, Rika's temperature is rising."  Takato cursed to himself, and said, "Rika, your temperature is rising.  Apply the cold tube to your head."  She did that, and replaced the tube on her hip.  Takato then said, "Left 1, then straight 2."  She went left, and avoided that beam and did the same to the two beams as well.  Takato then said, "OK, you're right in front of the painting.  You know what to do."  She then opened the frame, took out the painting, and rolled it up.  After that, she placed it in a bag, and pinned the calling card on the wall.  She then said, "Henry, tell Takato I've got it, and I'm waiting further instruction.  

Henry said, "Got it.  Walk alongside the wall.  Now, Kazu and Kenta should be waiting for you.  Takato, be ready just in case if things go wrong."  Takato said, "On it."  She walked alongside the wall, and sure enough, she saw an open door, and went through.  Takato then replaced the tile that was blown up, and glued it with some adhesive.  After that, he retraced his steps, and got out.  He met up with Rika, and said, "Mission complete.  Kazu, Kenta?"  Strangely enough, the two didn't answer.

Inside the museum, the guard was walking, and saw nothing but an empty frame, and a calling card.  He read the card, and after seeing the name, he shouted, "SOUND THE ALARM!!"  The alarm sounded, and sure enough, guards were everywhere.  They saw the two, and said, "Stop right there!"  Takato threw the smoke bomb, and Henry pulled up in the van.  Takato then led Rika into the van, went in himself, and closed the doors, while Henry started up, and pulled away.  Rika was down, but not out. 

            When the two were back at Takato's, Rika was still asleep, but came around.  Takato was at her bedside.  She said, "Takato?"  Takato said, "I'm here."  Rika then thought, (Now I tell him.)  She then replied, "Takato, thanks for saving my life.  For the last two weeks, I thought you were a thief, but when I thought about it, you are, and you stole something."  Takato said, "What did I steal?"  Rika then replied, "You stole my heart, but I'm glad, because I love you."  Takato was shocked, and he thought, (She loves me.  She really loves me.  My turn.)  He said, "Rika, I… I love you too."  The two confirmed their love with a kiss, and Henry showed up.  He said, "You guys, not here."  The two broke apart, blushing.

END

Davis: Now that Rika and Takato have shown their feelings for one another, how will this complicate things, and what 

          happened to Kazu and Kenta?  Find out in Chapter 4, coming soon!

ML: Don't forget to R&R!!


	4. Betrayal

THEFT OF A HEART

Chapter 4 – Betrayal

ML: Here's chapter 4.  I hope this will be as good as the last ones in terms of reviews.

Takato: We all hope so too, ML.  But anyway, (Faces audience): While Rika and me were at the unveiling party at Kyoto, we 

             had looked on our target, and after, we pulled off the theft like a charm.  But when we left, Kazu and Kenta were 

             nowhere to be found, leaving Henry to get us out of the scene.  This then causes the new feelings I had developed for 

             Rika to be revealed, and strangely enough, she reciprocated!

ML: Nice move on the recap.  Oh, btw, this chapter is dedicated to three authors: Flamegaruru, Shrub, and Digidestined of 

       Courage.  Reason being, is that they're the best guys on here in my opinion, and I'm returning the favor, since DC 

       dedicated a chapter of his "Tamer vs. Tamer" story to Flamegaruru, Takeruto, Shrub, Silverlily and myself.

Henry: That's nice, but couldn't you wait?  
  
ML: Sorry.  But it was my decision.  Anyway, here's the important stuff.  "I don't own Digimon, since that's owned by Toei, 

       Bandai, and Fox Kids".  There.  By the way, this chapter will be in my POV.   That's said, here's the chapter!

            It was a few weeks after the theft at Kyoto when all the curators and security personnel had met in Tokyo.  The overall atmosphere was not pleasant.  They were all bugging about one thing: What to do about the Matsuki problem.  The curator of the Nagoya museum said, "I don't know about you, but Takato Matsuki is a major problem.  He's one of the best thieves in the business."  The curator from the Tokyo museum said, "We go all out, and check ID, and metal equipment."    
However, the Kobe contemporary curator said, "No.  He'll slip by.  Here's what we do, we got some info from some of his helpers.  Maybe they'll help."  

            Meanwhile, it was all over the news.  Takato Matsuki pulled off another major theft.  Now, the Japanese equivalent of the FBI got wind of the situation, and was going all over Japan.  It seemed like they weren't going to take anymore of this crap.  According to them, and police all over Japan, Takato had be stopped, and quickly.  But somehow, the investigation wasn't going as good as they wanted it to be.  He was an elusive character.

            Elsewhere, Takato and Rika were going over locations for their next job.  Only problem was this: Takato had cleaned out almost all the museums.  That was when Kazu and Kenta came back.  Takato went up to them and said, "All right, where have you two been?"  Kazu said, "We were trying to see if there were any good places to clean out."  Takato said, "Well, you're all out of luck.  We cleaned out almost all of the Japanese museums."  Rika said, "That reminds me.  I know this one museum."  Takato said, "Really?"  Rika said, "Of course.  It's in America, and it's the most secure one ever."  Takato said, "Where?"  Rika said, "New York."  Takato said, "Now THAT'S security."  Rika continued, "The museum is a couple minutes away from Ground Zero."  The guys looked at her funny.  "You know, 9/11?"  Takato said, "Oh yeah.  I remember that."  He then turned serious.  "I'll have Henry arrange the airfare and a hotel."  

            Meanwhile, while Henry was arranging all the arrangements, Kazu and Kenta were thinking, "All right.  We've had enough of being Takato's second-hand men."  They stood up to go.  Takato saw everything, and stopped them.  He said, "Where are you two going?"  Kazu said, "I'm going to my Mom's.  She's sick, and I got to go take care of her."  Kenta said, "Me too, I'm going with him to provide support."  Takato said, "Go on."  The two left.  Rika saw it all.  

            Takato was thinking, "Why did I just do that?  I think I'm going to need more than Rika and Henry around if I want to figure out what's going on."  He then said, "I think I know where I can get some extra help."  He then dialed a seven digit number from memory.

(AN: This is where I start telling the story in my POV.)

            I was watching a soccer game when I heard Jolene go, "ML!  Phone!"  I muttered under my breath, "This better be good."  Jolene handed me the receiver, and I took it.  I said, "Yeah?"  I heard Takato say, "ML.  It's Takato.  I need some help."  I said, "Are you nuts?  I've went legit.  I'm not going back out there!"  Takato said, "Listen, you got to get over to Shinjuku right away.  It's important."  I said, "What's going on?"  He explained, "It's Kazu and Kenta.  They said they were going to Kazu's and I don't think that's trustworthy."  I said, "You think they might be lying?"  He said, "I'm 100% sure of it."  I said, "I'm going over there right now.  Can you give me the license plate of their car?"  He said, "It's LED 523."  I wrote it down.  "Got it.  I'm on my way."  I left without hesitation.

            I saw a red Toyota Celica with the number LED 523 in front of the Shinjuku museum, and I got out.  I entered the place and sure enough, I saw Kazu and Kenta, with what I believed to be the curators and security personnel of all the museums Takato robbed.  Kazu said, "Are you sure this is going to work?"   The curator of the Kobe museum said, "I'm sure of it.  This will be Takato's last theft.  When he gets on that plane to New York, the FBI and the NYPD will be waiting for him."  I thought, "Kazu and Kenta must have leaked out the info to the curators and the security personnel!  I've got to tell Takato quick!"  I then grabbed my cell and called Takato.  

            Takato heard the phone ring, and picked it up.  He said, "This is Takato, what is it?"  I whispered, "Takato, it's ML."  He said, "What's going on in there, ML?"  I said, "Kazu and Kenta are at the Shinjuku museum."  He said, "Why are they there?"  I replied, "They told your plan to rob the museum at New York to the curators and security personnel.  They called the NYPD and the FBI."  He said, "Oh no."  I replied, "We got to think of a plan B."  He said, "I'll think about it.  Get back here now."  I said, "On it."  I then hung up.  Takato did the same.

            Rika then came in Takato's office.  She said, "Now what?"  Takato explained about calling me and she said, "Are you sure he'll help us out?"  Takato replied, "He should.  He used to be my helper, but after the last time he was in jail, he went legit and married one of the art buyers at Shinjuku."  It was then Rika then decided to tell him straight.  

            "Takato…"  She began, and said the words loud and clear.  "I'm a cop."

CLIFFHANGER!!  Now that the secret is out, how will Takato react to this piece of bad news?  R&R ASAP!!    


	5. A Thief's Ransom

THEFT OF A HEART

Chapter 5 – A Thief's Ransom

ML: This is the chapter number 5 in the fic!  I hope this will be enough to appease all of you!

Takato: So, you're going to be continuing?  
  
ML: Yep.  Anyway, "I don't own Digimon in any way shape or form, because if I did, we won't have to deal with this form 

       of torture called 'Season 3'."  No offense to any fans of it, though!  (A couple of hands go around neck)

Rika: ML, listen, if you ever write about me uncovering any secrets about me, I'll make sure you won't be able to be near a 

        computer for a month!

ML: Well, it just had to come out one time or another (Gag).  If (gag) you don't (gag) let go of my neck (gag), I'LL WRITE A 

        LEMON FIC WITH YOU AND RENAMON AS A COUPLE!

(Rika lets go of ML's neck)

ML: That's better.  Anyway, Henry, can you take care of the recap?  
  


Henry: Sure. Last time, Kazu and Kenta had done the impossible and betrayed Takato by allying with the curators and 

           security personnel of all the museums that Takato had knocked off in the past, and while ML was spying on them, Rika

           surely broke Takato's heart, by telling him that she was really a cop!

ML: By the way, this chapter will be told, again, in my POV.  So, without further ado, on with chapter 5 of "Theft of a Heart"!

            Takato looked at her funny.  He said, "Excuse me?"  Rika said, "Ever since we met, I was working undercover."  She repeated that phrase again, this time, with genuine tears in her eyes, "I'm a cop."  Takato was shocked for a moment, and said, in a cold voice, "You ungrateful bastard."  He turned away, and Rika caught him by the arm, and Takato replied, with the same coldness in his voice, "Let go of my arm."  Rika didn't and said, "Listen, Takato, Even though I am an undercover cop, all the feelings I had for you were real.  I need your help to try and get Kazu and Kenta behind bars, and the curators and security of all those museums fired.  I need your help, Takato."  He stood there for a moment, seeing the pleading Rika in tears, and said, "So where do we go from here?"  

            Meanwhile, I was just about a good thirty minutes away from Takato's house, but then I saw at least a dozen cars following me.  I thought, "Great.  Just what I need."   I pushed pedal to the metal, and that resulted in a 20 minute car chase.  I thought that I had lost the cars when I saw another car come in front of me, and I collided head on.  That was when the airbag hit, and in that minute, my world then went black.  

            A few minutes later, I regained consciousness, and I saw myself, in a room.  I said, groggily, "Where am I?"  I then saw a sight that shocked me.  Right in front of me was Kazu.  He said, "Alright, ML.  You thought that Takato would get the info he needs?"  I said, "He may be a thief, but I know that he will be able to get through and make sure you spend the rest of your lousy life behind bars!"  Kazu said, "Touching, but it's not good enough.  You're going to be the bait that'll land Takato a prison sentence."  He then wrote something on a piece of paper.  He then said, "Kenta!  Have someone deliver this to Takato.  Then come back here.  We've got a plane to catch."  He said, "I got you."  He grabbed a runner, and the two went off.  I asked, "Where?"  Kazu replied back, "New York."

            Elsewhere, Takato was really getting worried.  Rika said, "What's wrong?"  He said, "I don't know.  ML sure is taking long.  He should be back right now."  Rika replied, "Have a little faith, Takato.  He'll be back."  Just then, the two heard the doorbell.  Takato ran to answer it, but to his dismay, he saw a runner, who gave him a piece of paper, and he ran out.  He saw the driver, in a red Toyota Celica, with the license plate LED 523.  Kenta.

            Rika said, "What is it?"  Takato said, "Kenta came to the house.  He had a runner give this to me."  Rika replied, "It's a ransom note.  What does it say?"  Takato opened the envelope, and unfolded the paper.  It said, "To Takato Matsuki, We've got your former comrade.  If you ever want to see him again, go to the New York museum, and steal 5 paintings.  You may have your usual team with you, including Rika.  But if you don't have the paintings by midnight two weeks from now, your former compadre will bite the dust."  Takato said, under his breath, "Bastards!"  Henry came in, and said, "What's going on?"  Takato explained, and Henry's eyes were like, "Oh my god."  He regained breath and explained, "I got the tickets and a hotel near the museum.  We'll pull off the theft two weeks from now, at 7 P.M.  It was Wednesday now, but if they couldn't pull it off, I was toast. 

OK!  End of chapter 5!  Chapter 6 will be the conclusion, I think.  R&R!!


	6. Recruitment

THEFT OF A HEART

Chapter 6 – Recruitment

ML: Chapter 6 on the house!

Takato: Well, aren't you going to end this?  
  
ML: I'll end it on chapter 8 or, if necessary, I'll make a chapter 9.

Rika: Good.  Reason being so that I can love Takato honestly, and not as a cover-up.

ML: Ahem, Rika.  Don't forget about what I might plan to do (Check out the interlude in the last chapter).

Rika: Okay!  Don't lose your temper on me, ML.  I'll handle the disclaimer.  "ML does not own Digimon in any way.  If he 

did, then Takato and me would be together, and so would Henry and Jeri.  He also doesn't own DC.  But he does own himself, Brad, Trevor, and Steve."  There.  That's pretty much open and shut.

Takato: All right, now here's what happened last time: Last time, while I was recovering from that little piece of news that 

            Rika gave me, ML was going to my house at breakneck speed.  But then, he gets captured by the crooked 

            curators and security from the museums.  They make up an ultimatum, saying that if my team doesn't steal five

            paintings from a New York Museum, ML would be toast.  There.  That's all.

ML: Guess it's time for me to play victim.  ROLL FILM!

            Takato looked at the tickets, and said, "Yep.  They're genuine."  Henry said, "Of course they are.  What would you expect this to be, a trap?"  Takato replied, "No.  So when do we leave for NYC?"  Henry said, "We go this Friday, and we have at least 1 day for a technical vacation, and 2 days to recruit a new wheelman, a new navigator, a demolition expert and one new thief who knows this museum better than anybody."  Takato winced, because the wheelman and navigator jobs had all been Kazu's and Kenta's jobs before they betrayed him.  But he shook it off.  He said, "Ok, we're leaving first thing Friday morning."  Henry said, "Agreed."

            After that, Rika came in, and held Takato closely.  He replied, "You think you can pull off one more theft?"  She said, "Absolutely."  Takato said, "Now, when we give the paintings to the curators and security, I want you to watch for anything weird.  If the curators and security don't hand over ML, call the NYPD, got that?"  Rika said, "You can count on me, Takato."  The two hugged, and went into their separate bedrooms.  

            A day passed, and at 6:30 A.M., the shortened team woke up.  The time of the flight was 10:00 A.M., and they needed to get to the airport and quickly.  After grabbing their bags of personal belongings and theft gear, they went away at 7:00 A.M.  after admittance, and all the formal stuff, the three were on the plane.  The flight took a few hours, but they were there all right.  

            The minute the plane touched down at LaGuardia in NYC, the three anticipated the job.  But now, they were nervous.  But they shrugged it off.  A few minutes after the plane landed, and when they were in the main terminal, Takato's cell went off.  He answered it, and said, "Hello?"  Kazu said, "Listen, Takato, after you steal all 5 paintings, we will be at Central Park, and ML and us will be there, waiting.  Remember the terms, Midnight, Wednesday, no team members, or police."  Takato said, "OK.  We'll get the paintings."  The two hung up.  

            Henry said, "What's going on?"  Takato re-explained the terms, "Midnight, Wednesday, no team members or police."  Rika said, "It's Saturday now.  Meaning we've got one day to explore our surroundings, and two to recruit new team members and practice."  They said, "Agreed."  The three went to go rent a car, and go to the hotel, which was located in Manhattan.

            Meanwhile, in another hotel in another part of the city, in Queens, Kazu and Kenta were saying, "You think he'll do it?"  Kazu answered, "He'll get him, but don't forget, ML's the bait."  Kenta said, "You were crazy to think up the conditions.  What if Takato does have one of his team members there or the NYPD?"  Kazu replied, "We then kill ML."  In the other room, I heard.  I thought, [I hope Takato pulls this off, for my sake.]

            The next day, the three decided to go and recruit some new members for the team.  Since Kazu and Kenta departed, they had left a vacancy for three jobs: the wheelman, the navigator and a demolition expert.  So, they decided to go look for those first, then look for an extra thief the next day.  Takato, Henry and Rika all knew where to look for a thief, and that was Red Hook.  But right now, they had to look for three people who knew how to drive, navigate and blow up stuff.  They decided to go to Queens first.

            In an auto shop at Queens, DC Robles was looking over at his trophy case, and thought, [I had a great career in racing those days.]  He then heard the bells signaling a new customer in his shop.  He turned around, and looked an overcoat-clad, sunglass-sporting Takato Matsuki in the face.  DC said, "What can I do for you?"  Takato fired back, "Can we talk in your office?"  Takato then explained everything.  DC was shocked, and said, "Whoa, man.  You can count me out of this.  I'm legit now."  Takato persisted, "What if it was one of your employees?"  DC thought it over, and said, "Good point.  When do we start?"

            Takato replied, "We got us a wheelman."  Henry replied, "You sure about that?  I think we'll need a good test."  Takato said, "Don't forget who's the leader of this team.  But if you want him to go through that, fine."  Takato said, "We're going to need you to take this car in for a spin on this course."  He talked while pointing at the practice course at the back of the shop.  Takato then gave DC a piece of paper.  Takato replied, "These are all the maneuvers you'll need to perform, and you've got one minute."  DC looked at the maneuvers, which were handbrake, burnout, 180, 360, reverse 180, speed, brake test, slalom and lap (Sound familiar?)  DC said, "Not a problem."  He got behind the car, and used every bit of know-how to get past.  He passed with 50 minutes to spare.  Takato said, "Man.  That was good.  We could use you."  Henry said, "All right, Takato.  NOW we got us a wheelman.  Now we need a navigator.  DC said, "not a problem.  Brad!"  

            The door opened, and out came a young man, who had short blond hair with pale blue eyes that looked like ice.  He was slightly built, and had a bit of a mean temper.  He said, "DC, what's going on?"  DC said, "This is Brad.  He's a good man.  Knows the city better than anybody.  Brad, this is Takato, Henry and Rika."  The three shook, and Henry said, "We could use a man like him.  No need for a test."  Takato said, "Man, you're right.   Now we need a demolition expert."  

            The five then went to the Bronx, and saw this demolition company, "Bang Bang Boom" (AN: I know this isn't the best name for a demolition company, but it was all I could think up) do their thing and blow up an old apartment.  This man then looked up and saw Takato and DC.  He said, "DC, what can I do for you?"  The man looked 18, but he had the demeanor of a 21 year old.  He had neck-length brown-reddish hair with green eyes.  DC explained, "This here's Trevor, but we call him Trev.  Anyway, Trev, this is Takato, Henry and Rika."  They shook, and Trev said, "Wait.  Isn't this _the_ Takato Matsuki who knocked off all those museums in Japan?"  DC said, "Yeah."  He then explained what happened.  

            Trev looked shocked, and he said, "I'm in.  When do we begin?"  Takato said, "Tomorrow we practice, and the day after that, we pull off the job."  Henry, Takato, and Rika went back to their hotel after that, while DC, Trevor and Brad went back to their respective homes.  Takato then reminded the other two, "We wake up at 6 AM.  Then we go to Red Hook."  The two said, "You got it."  

            The next day, DC met the three and Brad then looked at the map and gave directions to Red Hook."  Brad explained, "There's this young kid.  He's 19, and I've known him since grade school."  Takato said, "Great.  Do you know where he lives?"  Brad said, "Next left, then third townhouse on the left."  DC heard, and parked at the third townhouse on the left side.  Brad and Takato went up, and knocked.  This 19 year old came out, tired and disheveled.  He had red hair with a bit of blond streaks, and a very nasty attitude.  He said, "What do you want?"  Takato said, "Listen man, I'm a thief.  An art thief, and I need help."  The hormonally-imbalanced young gun said, "Not interested."  Brad said, "Easy man.  This guy's got a friend in need, and I've got DC, Trevor, and this guy's compadres with me."  The young teen said, "Really?"  Brad said, "Yeah.  By the way, his name's Takato Matsuki.  He's a really big art thief in Japan."  Now he was interested.  "Takato Matsuki huh?  I've heard of you.  Name's Steven, but call me Steve, or Ste."  Takato said, "We'll just call you Steve."  

            After that, Takato found an empty warehouse, and while Henry downloaded some blueprints, talked with Rika.  She said, "Nervous?"  He said, "A little.  But we'll pull it off, for ML."  Rika said, "But don't forget, you're still wanted in connection of 20 counts of theft of expensive property."  Takato said, "Okay, _officer._"  He smiled, and Rika kissed him on the cheek.  Meanwhile, after warming up, Rika, Steve and Takato began to practice with the help of Henry's blueprints.  It took 5 times, but they got it down pat.  Henry explained, "The whole place has lasers, heat monitors, sound monitors and to top it all off, they've got 1000 or so guards and pressure sensors on the frames."  The three then looked at each other, and said, "Ok.  That's going to complicate things."  Meaning that if they wanted to get 5, they had to keep body temperature down, be light on the frames, be quiet, and not cross lasers.  They practiced a little more, and all three went back to their respective homes, Takato, Henry, and Rika to the Manhattan Hotel, DC and Brad to their homes in Queens, and Steve to his in Red Hook.  They had a major job to do the next night.  Meanwhile, I was in another hotel, asleep with Kazu and Kenta guarding my room.

END

Phew.  That's a long chapter.  Maybe 7 or 8 will be the end.  Oh well.  R&R!


	7. Breach of Security

THEFT OF A HEART 

Chapter 7 – Breach of Security

ML: This is the second to last chapter in the story, now, if y'all want me to continue this shindig, I'll be glad to.

Takato: Well, you're almost at the end, huh?  
  
ML: Yep.  Anyway, here's what happened last time: Takato and his now shortened team have arrived in New York to 

        pull of an impossible job: Steal 5 paintings from NYC's most secure gallery to rescue me.  To do so, they decide to 

        recruit four new members: DC, Brad, Trev, and Steve.  That's basically all of it.  

Takato: So, anymore plans for after this story?    
  
ML: Well, I still have that Harry Potter fic I have to do for RC, and a new Digimon songfic to Chely Wright's "Jezebel" with 

       season 3 characters is in the works.  Combine that with school, and you're going to have one busy guy on your hand.

Takato: Sounds big.  Anyway, here's the disclaimer, again.  "ML does not own Digimon whatsoever.  If he did, then he's a

            monkey's uncle.  He also does not own DC, since he is a fellow FF.net author.  He does, however, own 

            himself, Brad, Trev, and Steve."  ROLL IT!!

            It was 10:00 A.M. when the team woke up.  They decided that they should get to work right away.  As soon as Takato woke up, he called DC's number.  "Hello?  Who is this?"  DC asked.  Takato replied, "It's Takato.  Call Brad, Trev and Steve to meet us at the warehouse.  We're going to go over the plan."  DC said, "On it."  The two hung up.  But then again, the phone rang one more time.  Takato asked, "Yeah?"  It was Kazu.  He said, "I think you know the stipulations.  But let me review.  One: All 5 paintings, in Central Park.  ML and us will be there, waiting.  Two: By Midnight, and Three: No police or any of your team members may be present.  Any violation equals in ML being a casualty."  Takato said, "I got you."  The two hung up.

            Rika looked worried, and questioned, "What's going on?"  Takato said, "Nothing.  Now listen, remember what I told you.  If Kazu, Kenta or their gang do anything to ML, you call the NYPD right away on your cell.  You do have it, don't you?"  Rika checked her jacket pocket, and said, "Yeah."  Takato said, "You know what to do."  She then wrote something, and said, "Here.  This is a check to the Yokohama, Kobe, Nagoya, Tokyo, Kyoto, Odaiba and Shinjuku museums.  Give them this too."  He looked at the sum, and said, "50 million!  That's big."    
  


            Henry looked at the stuff they were going to use during the theft.  "Gloves, crowbars, glass cutters, lock picks and a laptop that has the floor-by-floor plan of the museum."  Takato said, "Man.  Most of it may be low-tech, but it'll work."  Henry said, "I hope so."  Takato fired back, "It will, man.  It will."  They walked out of the hotel, and saw DC honking for the three.  He already had Brad and Trev in his car.  DC explained, "Steve will meet us at the warehouse."  Takato said, "He'd better, or we'll send him over to the nearest NYPD stationhouse!"  DC said, "Calm down, man.  We need this guy to help pull off the job."  Takato said, "You're right."  The car went off to the warehouse.  But first, they went to grab a bite, then they were at the warehouse at 1:00 P.M.  Where Steve was waiting.

            Meanwhile, I was sitting pretty, checking e-mail, and said, "So, after Takato gives the paintings to you guys, I'm free?"  Kazu said, "Yep."  I sighed.  I just hoped that this job wouldn't be his last.  But I heard that those two were very deceiving, so I had to keep my guard up during those hours we would be at Central Park.

            A few minutes, Trev showed the guys a bomb that would be able to emit EMPs (Electromagnetic Pulses for anyone who doesn't know what that means.).  He explained, "Once the bomb explodes, all power that is within a 50 mile radius will be knocked out for a good 10-20 minutes.  Leaving you enough time to steal the paintings, elude the guards, and get out via the front door via one of Henry's lock picks."  Takato said, "Ok."  He then got everyone together for briefing.

            He said, "Now, if anyone is afraid of being caught by guards, being caught by the boys in blue, or spending his life in jail, then get out of here."  No one left.  Takato waited, and continued, "You all know why you all are here.  We got the job of a lifetime to pull to save a friend.  Now, it's either you're in or out."  No one left.  Takato then explained, "Trev, you set up the bomb 50 miles of the museum.  You will remote detonate.  As soon as power is off, you will contact me, Rika, and Steve.  We will be waiting outside.  When we go in, we will set up charges on the left side.  I will tell you to detonate the charges.  Then we go in.  Rika, you take care of the west wing, and you will take two paintings.  I'll take care of the top floor, and I'll take one.  Steve, you will take two.  As soon as we're done, we meet at the front.  Then assuming we still have some time, we pick the locks, and walk out the door.  DC, that's where you come in.  You will drive, and Brad will tell you the directions to Central Park.  Got that?"  DC said, "Clear as mud."  

            After training for 5 hours, the clock hit 8:00 P.M.  It was time.  Henry parked the van 51 miles away.  Trev then set up, and ran back to the van, where the remote detonator console was.  He then pushed a green button that said, "Fire".  The bomb blew up, and that was when power went out.  Trev turned on his radio, and said, "Power's off!  Go!"  Takato said, "All right guys.  Left side."  They made it to the left side, and planted the charges.  Takato said in his radio, "Trev, we set up the charges.  You know what to do."  Back in the van, he said, "Got it, boss man."  He pushed a button that said, "Fire all charges at once."  The charges blew up, and they blew up a hole, and the two went in.  Henry turned on a computer and said, "All right!  The security measures are deactivated for the time being because of the EMPs."

            Takato said, "Rika, go to the west.  I'll take care of the top.  Steve, you've got the east.  We'll meet back here in 5 minutes."  The three went to their respective wings.  51 miles away, Henry said, "You guys got 20 minutes.  Enough time to steal the paintings, then get to the front door, then get to DC."  He then switched, and said, "DC, when I call you, go to the museum.  Steve, Takato and Rika will be waiting."  DC, who was waiting at the warehouse said, "Got it."  

            Rika was in the west wing, and saw two cool paintings.  She then lifted the first frame, pulled out the painting, and rolled it up.  She did the same to the second painting.  After that, she replaced the paintings with two of Takato's infamous calling cards.  Rika looked around, and said, "OK, I'm clean, Henry.  How many more minutes?"  Henry said, "You've got 18 more.  Tell that to Takato and Steve."  She then said, "OK."  She switched, and said, "Takato, tell Steve we got 18 minutes."  Takato said, "Got it."  Takato called Steve, and said, "Steve, you've got 18 more minutes."  Steve said, "Thanks!"  

            Takato then looked around, and saw one painting that he could pilfer.  He approached it, lifted the frame, took out the painting, rolled it up, and replaced it with his calling card.  He then said, after looking around for guards.  "I'm clean.  No guards.  How many minutes?"  Henry said, "You've got 15 more minutes.  Tell Rika to go to the front, and meet her there."  Takato said, "Got it."  He then switched channels, and said, "Rika.  Go to the front.  We're going to meet each other there."  Rika said, "All right.  I'm moving right now."  The two went to the front, where they met.  

            Steve was still looking around and saw a realistic painting that was of native descent.  He went in, lifted the frame, took out the painting, rolled it up, and replaced it with a calling card.  He did the same to another.  He looked around for guards, and said, "Henry, I'm clean.  How many more minutes?"  He said, "You've got 12 more.  Takato and Rika are waiting for you at the front."  He said, "I'm there."  He ran for it, and saw the two.  Takato then went to the front door and picked the lock.  It worked, and the three went out.  Takato then replied, "Ok, we're out, and we've got all five."  

            Henry said, "Ok.  I got your position, and with 10 minutes to spare.  Good work."  He then said, "OK, DC.  You know what to do.  Get over to the museum now!"  DC said, "On the way!"  He then drove as fast as he could to the museum.  He honked, and said, "All right, let's go!"  The three got in the car, while Trev and Henry followed them in the van, and they were at Central Park in a few minutes.  Before going in, Rika donned camouflage gear, and grabbed her cell while Takato grabbed all five paintings that were stolen, and the check for 50 million for the Japanese museums.  Takato then went in, with Rika following him, and Rika hid behind a tree while Takato met up with Kazu, Kenta and the curators and Security of the Japanese museums.

END

Chapter 8 is the final one!  R&R!!


	8. Game Over

THEFT OF A HEART

Chapter 8 – Game Over

ML: Finally.  This is the last chapter!

Takato: Let me just say this, ML: It's about time!

ML: Well, I'm happy too.  Reason being is, I can finally get to my other two projects 

        I have told you about: the Harry Potter fic for RC, and the Digimon songfic to 

       Chely Wright's "Jezebel"!

Rika: Well, I couldn't be more happier.

ML: Rika… Don't push it.  Anyway, y'all know the disclaimer!  ROLL IT!!

            Takato said, "OK.  Here are all 5 paintings."  The curator of the Shinjuku museum said to the curator of the Kobe museum, "Check to see if there are 5."  He checked.  Takato said, "Here's something else."  He then gave the check.  The Shinjuku museum said, "Well, Takato, we didn't say anything about a check, but, we'll consider that a bonus for all the damages you caused."  Takato said, "All right.  I made good on my part of the bargain, now you'll hold up yours."  Kazu said, "Okay.  But first, you're going to have to give yourself in."  Kenta was behind Takato, and he had a gun.  Rika saw it, and used her cell to call the NYPD.

            Meanwhile, the chief of the department was thinking, "Man, what a slow night."  He heard a phone go off, and said, "Hello?"  Rika replied, "This is officer Rika Nonaka of the Shinjuku Police Department."  The chief said, "You're a Japanese officer?  What could we do for you?"  Rika replied, "We have a man, 21, teal hair, black eyes, holding up a gun and he is threatening murder."  The NYPD chief said, "Where?"  Rika fired back, "Central Park."  The chief said, "I'm sending cars over right now."  The chief hung up, and told the dispatcher, "We have a threat of murder at Central Park.  Tell all cars to get over there, fast!"  The dispatcher replied, "All units be advised, we have a murder threat at Central Park.  Repeat, a murder attempt at Central Park."  
  


            Elsewhere, I managed to pick the locks, and get my hands free.  Then I kicked out Kazu, and took his gun.  I then aimed it at Kenta, and said, "Listen, buddy.  If you want to have your brains splattered on the floor, you'd better do as I say, and aim your gun at another target.  I'm the one you want."  Kenta said, "That can be arranged."  He raised his gun, and I raised mine.  He fired, but I managed to avoid the bullets.  I then let out a few of mine, and next thing you know, I was involved in a gunfight.  After a few minutes, Kenta ran out of bullets, and I found an opportunity and shot.  The bullet hit Kenta's gun, and I pulled out another gun.  I said, "Takato!"  I threw him the gun, and he caught it.  He said, "Thanks M!"  But then, the curator of the Shinjuku museum grabbed Takato by the collar, and said, "OK, Mr. Lo.  It's your choice.  You can drop your gun, or your former compatriot dies."  I loosened up my muscles, and dropped the weapon.  But Takato extended his elbow, and it hit the crooked curator.

            Inside the van, Henry said, "Takato's in trouble.  Let's go."  Henry, Trev, and Brad came out of the van, and DC came out of his car, and the boys went into the park.  They saw that Takato and me were involved in a fight.  Just has Henry was about to ring out a shot, sirens were heard in the distance.  The NYPD had shown up.  They had managed to arrest the curators of the Kobe, Kyoto, Yokohama, and Shinjuku museums.  Not to mention that the security personnel had to be taken away as well.  Rika then came out of her hiding place, and said, "Takato… you okay?"  He held her tight, and said, "Yeah.  Let's go."  DC said, "We'll see ya."  Takato, Henry, and Rika went to go arrange a flight back to Japan.

            In the Japan court, all the evidence was then brought in.  The judge then looked at it thoroughly, including the check.  He said, "The jury has reached a verdict in the Takato Matsuki case.  How do you find the defendant?"  The jury replied, "We, the jury, have found the defendant guilty."  The judge turned to Takato, and said, "The court has found you guilty of 50 counts of grand theft.  You have been sentenced to 10 years of prison time, without the possibility of parole.  Court is adjourned."  He was then lead to the Shinjuku jail.

A MONTH LATER…

            Takato Matsuki was resting in his cell, when he saw a bunch of street clothes being taken to his cell.  The warden said, "Takato Matsuki?  You're free to go."  He said, "What?"  The warden replied again, "You're free to go, Takato.  Just don't have me go undercover again."  He knew that voice.  "Rika?"  The warden said, "Yep.  Now get changed and get out of here."  He changed, got out, and Rika then said, "Well, now you're a free man."  Takato said, "I know.  But still, I've got a few things to do." 

            A week later, Rika went to Takato's new workplace.  Which happened to be the Shinjuku Museum.  He was the new curator.  Takato was surprised to find her here.  She explained, "I gave up on law enforcement.  I managed to get a job here as a security guard."  Takato smiled, and said, "That reminds me."  He then went down on one knee, showed Rika a ring, and popped the question.  Rika smiled, and said, "Of course."  The two kissed.

THE END

Finally!  It's done!  R&R!!


End file.
